Thomas' YouTube World Tour TrackMaster Shorts
The Thomas' YouTube World Tour TrackMaster Shorts are a series of videos which were released as a part of the Thomas' YouTube World Tour series of online videos. The videos were made with the TrackMaster range, and also featured CGI faces over Thomas' normal face. Joseph May voices Thomas in all of the videos, and Peter Hartshorne's music from The Adventure Begins was used. Videos Thomas Goes West Thomas Goes West is the first video of the TrackMaster shorts. It was originally released on March 4th, 2015. Plot Thomas isn't in Sodor anymore! Thomas ends up in the Wild West and goes on a great adventure. But will he make it back to Sodor before Sheriff Tophatt sees him or gets caught by cowboys? Characters * Thomas * Gordon (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Sheriff Tophatt (mentioned) Trivia * Remixed versions of Edward, Percy, and Sir Topham Hatt's classic series themes from The Adventure Begins are used. * This video was uploaded onto the Thomas and Friends UK channel on July 7, 2015. However, John Hasler (Thomas' UK voice actor) does not provide the voice for Thomas, despite the channel being UK-based. Goofs * When Thomas goes down the hill, the sound effect of him puffing starts playing before he actually moves. Video File:Thomas Goes West Thomas Heads North Thomas Heads North is the second video of the TrackMaster shorts, released on March 25th, 2015. Plot Frosted fenders! Thomas is in the Arctic! He finds a woolly mammoth, sees the northern lights, and encounters a giant yeti! How will he ever get back to Sodor? Characters * Thomas * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) Trivia * Theme from The Adventure Begins is used, including the classic themes of Thomas, Edward and Gordon. Video File:Thomas Heads North Thomas Goes for Gold Thomas Goes For Gold was the third video released for the TrackMaster shorts, and was released on April 15th, 2015. Plot Bubbling boilers! Thomas is in the rain forest! He's surrounded by parrots, elephants, and ancient temples! Will Thomas find gold inside the temple or something much more dangerous? Characters * Thomas * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Trivia * The classic themes of Thomas, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt and Edward, as well as the runaway theme from The Adventure Begins, are used. * Thomas running away from the skeleton's skull is a reference to the Indiana Jones film Raiders of the Lost Ark. It is also reminiscent of Rusty and the Boulder. Video File:Thomas Goes For Gold Red Hot Chili Thomas Red Hot Chilli Thomas is the fourth and final TrackMaster short to be released. It was uploaded on May 13th, 2015. Plot Flaming funnels! Thomas has come a long way to the big city and has run out of coal. Thomas tries some of the native "coal" to re-fuel and finds that it might be just a bit too hot for him to handle! Characters * Thomas * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Percy (mentioned) * Cranky (mentioned) Trivia * The opening theme from The Adventure Begins is used. * Hot Wheels cars, a Monster High doll, Mega Bloks bricks and a Fireman Sam toy are used. * Instrumental versions of Troublesome Trucks and Really Useful Engine are heard. Video File:Red Hot Chili Thomas Category:Promotional Videos Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour